Imagines and Preferences
by staygold-phandom
Summary: These are just a bunch of little fluffy imagines and stories I whipped up hot and ready for tumblr, so I decided to post them here too! Enjoy my little greasers!
1. The Sleepover

_**It was finally the weekend and Ponyboy somehow managed to talk Darry into having the gang sleepover at their house for the whole weekend. Steve and Two-Bit agreed; and so did you. Everyone was to meet at the Curtis' around 6 or 7 at the latest. It was 6:30 and you had procrastinated so hard on when you were gonna get your stuff ready to go. In fact, you fell asleep and didn't even know what time it was. You hurried to get your stuff together and got done in a record 10 minutes. It was 6:45 when you were headed out the door; after saying goodbye to your Dad and giving him a kiss on the cheek as a farewell for the weekend. You hopped into your '57 Chevy Bel Air that you saved up for since you were 6 and headed over; speeding over the speed limit only by about 10 mph. You were all greasers, so that meant the cop knew he had to pull you over. He gave you a ticket and you gave him the finger. When you pulled into the driveway of the Curtis', it was 6:58. You rushed to the porch and practically busted down the door.**_

Sodapop: Y/n! We thought you weren't gonna come!

Y/n: Oh, I just procrastinated big time.

Steve: What's that piece of paper?

_**You looked at your hand and saw you were still holing the speeding ticket the cop gave you. You huffed and sat down on the couch beside Soda. It was you and him on the couch, Two-Bit and Steve on the floor, Darry in the kitchen and Pony sitting in the big recliner.**_

Y/n: A ticket.

Ponyboy: Why'd you get a ticket?

Y/n: Speeding.

_**You crumbled the ticket and threw it against the wall. Two-Bit let out a loud and long low whistle.**_

Two-Bit: Someone's grouchy, is it that time of the month?

_**You got up from the couch and belted Two-Bit in the face so hard that it cracked your knuckles along with Two-Bit's nose. He fell backwards as Steve and Soda were laughing.**_

Two-Bit: Fuck Y/n! My nose!

Steve: Eh, you deserved it. If Y/n hadn't had done it than I would've.

_**You sat back down and looked at Steve who was smiling at you. Alright, you liked Steve. A lot. Thing was, you were too shy and embarrassed to confront Steve about how you felt. You were anxious that he would reject you. Darry came walking out of the kitchen.**_

Darry: What's going on here?

Pony: Oh, ya know. Two-Bit getting punched in the face for something he said.

Darry: Did he deserve it?

_**Everyone but Two-Bit nodded their head.**_

Darry: Than I don't care.

_**He left you and the rest of the gang alone to finish dinner. Ponyboy lead Two-Bit to the bathroom to care for his nose, so it was just you, Steve and Soda.**_

Soda: Welp, I think I'm gonna go help Superman out with dinner.

_**You glanced at Soda and you could have swore you saw him wink at Steve. It soon became awkwardly silent between you and Steve. Even the background noise of Mickey Mouse (which Two-Bit was watching) wasn't making it better. You sighed and fiddled with your nails when you saw Steve get up and sit down on the couch next to you. He put his arm around you and you felt your heart begin to race.**_

Steve: So Y/n, how have ya been?

Y/n: Pretty good, I guess.

Steve: Alright, I think it's about time I came clean with you.

_**You felt your breath catch in your throat, but you thought of a perfect sarcastic comment you just had to say.**_

Y/n: You're finally coming out of the closet?! I knew it!

_**You heard Two-Bit laughing like a maniac from the bathroom and you were grinning like the Cheshire cat. Steve chuckled and nudged you.**_

Steve: I like you, Y/n.

_**Your stomach filled with butterflies and you felt as if you were gonna puke. But come on, who doesn't feel that way when your crush is talking to you?**_

Y/n: What?

Steve: Yeah, I like you a lot Y/n. I've always wanted to tell you but I just never did have the courage to. I was afraid of rejection. I've like you ever since I saw you step into the DX for the first time. I still remember it, you were the new girl in town.

Y/n: More like the socially awkward person in town.

Steve: Since we're alone and we're gonna be here for two whole days together, I just thought I'd get it off of my mine.

Y/n: Thanks for telling me.

_**You looked at Steve and it looked as if his face kinda drooped and a frown form on his face.**_

Y/n: Oh Steve! I'm not saying I don't like you! I, uh, I actually really like you too.

_**You saw his face lighten up and you mentally relaxed a little.**_

Steve: Really?

Y/n: Yes. Every single thing you just said about being afraid of rejection was the exact reason why I've never confronted you about how I felt.

_**You and Steve's eyes locked together and you could tell that the gang was standing in the doorway watching you and Steve's every move. But it didn't seem to bug you and Steve the least. You cracked a smile and so did Steve. It seemed like you were both thinking the same thing because you both leaned in and kissed each other.**_

Two-Bit: Ah! Gross!

Darry: I can't believe they have the never to do that on my couch!

Soda: GO STEVE!

Pony: More like GO Y/N!

_**You and Steve chuckled. You snuggled into his huge biceps and then into his chest. He began stroking your hair.**_

Steve: So I guess this means you're my girl.

Y/n: I'm not complaining if that means yes.


	2. You & Ponyboy

_**You liked Ponyboy Curtis. Ponyboy Curtis liked you. Thing was, you both didn't know that you guys liked each other. You and Ponyboy became friends when you were paired to do a science project together. You both automatically clicked when you realized you two had the same passion of the same books, movies and music. You first meet the gang when you went over to Pony's house for the first time. Anyways, back to the love and affection shit. The only person who knew you liked Ponyboy was your other best friend Steve Randle; the whole gang except you knew that Ponyboy liked you. But you two were as clueless as the other when it came to figuring it out you guys liked each other. It was a hot summer Saturday and everyone was over at the Curtis's house, so you decided to see if the gang wanted to get ice cream; to which they all agreed. Even Dally. You were all walking and talking when out of nowhere, you tripped.**_

_(Y/n): So yeah, I was thinking that maybe Wedn- ahhh!_

_**You tripped and braced yourself for the hard impact your face was about to make on the hard concrete sidewalk; but it never happened. You opened your eyes to find out you were face to face with the sidewalk. You felt yourself being pulled up and you spun around to see that it was Ponyboy who caught you from falling.**_

_Ponyboy: You okay (Y/n)?_

_(Y/n): Yeah, thanks._

_Pony: No problem._

_Two-Bit: Wait! Guys! Hold up! The young ones are getting intimate with each other!_

_Darry: What?!_

_Pony: No, we're not. (Y/n) almost busted her face on the sidewalk._

_Two-Bit: Why am I not surprised? She's no smarter than a piece of chalk._

_(Y/n): Hey! At least I can read!_

_Two-Bit: Do you want me to knock your teeth lose?_

_Pony: Guys, knock it off. Let's just keep going._

_**You all continued walking when out of nowhere you felt Steve's big and muscular bicep wrap around your shoulders.**_

_Steve: (Y/n), I'm confused._

_(Y/n): Why?_

_Steve: Why don't you just tell him already?_

_(Y/n): It's not that simple Steve! You have Evie! Soda has Sandy! Dally has Sylvie and Two-Bit has Kathy! It's not as easy as you think it is so stop bugging ME ABOUT IT!_

_Steve took his arm off of you and you saw the whole gangs eyes on you._

_Dally: (Y/n), what the hell are you talking about?_

_(Y/n): Nothing…_

_**Your eyes started welling up with tears as you turned around and began walking in the opposite direction from where the gang was walking. You wiped your face and heard the sound of footsteps behind you, to which you recognized to be Ponyboy after he put his hand on your shoulder and spin you around.**_

_Pony: (Y/n)! Where ya going?_

_(Y/n): Just get away from me!_

_**You turned away to see Pony had a look of defeat on his face. You frowned and took Pony's hand off of your shoulder, gently and caustically.**_

_(Y/n): Sorry Pony. Didn't know it was you._

_Pony: Hey, what's wrong?_

_(Y/n): Nothing…_

_Pony: (Y/n), you know you can tell me anything._

_(Y/n): I know, nothing's wrong._

_Pony: (Y/n)…_

_(Y/n): I like you Pony! Okay? There I said it! I know you don't feel the same way as I do about us so I'll just go and stop bugging you._

_**You ran away from Pony and the gang with tears rolling down your cheeks. You soon heard the sound of footsteps behind you.**_

_Pony: (Y/n)! Wait!_

_**You ignored Ponyboy's command and continued. It wasn't long before Pony caught up to you and tackled you to the ground. He did track and was really fast. You both sat up and you spit some grass out of your mouth.**_

_Pony: Sorry…_

_(Y/n): It's fine._

_Pony: (Y/n), you just didn't give me a chance to talk to you. Listen, I like you too. I've liked you for a while now, okay? I was just really scared to talk to you about it. I do feel the same way about it. Alright? I like you a lot too._

_**You sat, dumbstruck, looking into Ponyboy's greenish-grey eyes with your mouth hanging wide open. You smiled, and scooted closer to Pony and he put his arms around you. You both sat there, hugging and cuddling.**_

_Two-Bit: Well, well, well, what do we have here?_

_**You and Pony looked behind yourselves and saw the gang. You both chuckled.**_

_Steve: See (Y/n)? Now was that so hard?_

_(Y/n): Well, if that was that easy, what about this?_

_**You leaned into Pony and kissed him to which he happily kissed you back.**_

_Johnny: I'm outta here._

_Dally: Same with me Johnnycake._

_**You and Pony laughed and pulled away and saw Two-Bit and Steve reenacting the kiss and teasing you and Ponyboy. You leaned your head on Pony's shoulder.**_

_Pony: So, does this mean you'll be my girl?_

_(Y/n): What do you think?_

_Pony: I think yes…_

_(Y/n): Well that was gonna be my answer too._


	3. You & Dallas

_**There you were. Walking down the sidewalk in your high waisted shorts, your favorite crop top, your old beat up doc martens while smoking a cigarette as a bandanna sits on around your head, tied at the top. You stopped and leaned on the fence to view the scenery.**_

_Darry: Man, sure was a great idea takin a walk on the hottest day of the year now was it?_

_Two-Bit: Hey, it was just a suggestion! I was bored, okay? Mickey doesn't come on until an hour from now, so I needed to kill some time!_

_Steve: You and that goddamn mouse…_

_Two-Bit: Don't you dare talk about my Mickey like that!_

_Ponyboy: Guys, if I were you I'd cut the conversation short…_

_Two-Bit: And why is that?!_

_Ponyboy: Because Dally's found his new lady, I can tell._

_**And indeed Ponyboy was right. Dally stood behind them all, ignoring the bird brained argument that was happening at the moment. He was staring at you, watching you blow smoke rings into the air. He fooled around with his cigarettes, then took one out of the pack and lit it.**_

_Dally: God is she beautiful…_

_Sodapop: Welp, we'd better get goin… look who's coming._

_**The socs blue mustang was pulling up behind them, but it didn't stop at the boys, it stopped beside you. Little did you know, the greasers could hear everything.**_

_Socs 1: Hey there pretty thing._

_(Y/N): Hey there ugly thing._

_Two-Bit: *snorts*_

_Socs 1: Well that's not a nice thing to say now, is it?_

_(Y/N): I wasn't aiming to be nice in the first place._

_Socs 1: What's wrong? Ya don't like me?_

_(Y/N): I don't even know your name._

_Socs 1: Well, it's R-_

_(Y/N): Save it! I couldn't care less than I already do._

_Socs 1: So, you're gonna play the hard way?_

_(Y/N): I wasn't plannin on playing the easy way to begin with._

_**The socs hand smacks you across the cheek and you knew you weren't gonna let him get away with that. You punch him in the gut which knocks the wind out of him, which makes him double over. You land a sledgehammer blow on him that knocks him back up; you punch him square in the nose, on the mouth, back in the stomach when he falls over. You pull out your blade from your back pocket and kneel down to his level. You flip it open and press it against his neck**_

_(Y/N): Looks like you were the one who was gonna play the hard way, huh?_

_**He scrambles away and runs back to his car, which he speeds away in.**_

_Ponyboy: Now that was something…_

_Dally: You boys stay here, I'll be right back…_

_**You sat on you bottom and played with your blade, which made you accidentally cut your finger, causing you to bleed. You took the bandanna out of your hair and wrapped it around you finger.**_

_Dally: Hey there doll._

_(Y/N): Can I help ya handsome?_

_Dally: Yes you can actually…_

_(Y/N): Oh really? How?_

_Dally: You can help me by telling me your name before I say anything else._

_(Y/N): It's (Y/N). How about you?_

_Dally: Dallas, but Dally for friends and cute girls like you._

_(Y/N): Now, what can I help you with?_

_Dally: You can help by sayin yes on a date with me for tomorrow night at the Drive-In._

_(Y/N): How bout The Dingo?_

_Dally: You got it. One more question…_

_(Y/N): Now what?_

_Dally: You a greaser?_

_(Y/N): At heart._

_**He smiles and helps you up. He noticed your blood stained bandanna wrapped around your finger.**_

_Dally: What happened here?_

_(Y/N): Foolin around with my blade and cut myself. Couple of socs tried to jump me and I e-_

_Dally: You ended up beating the tar out of that one guy. Didn't know you liked playing the hard way._

_(Y/N): You saw that?_

_Dally: Even heard what you said._

_(Y/N): Well… I'll leave you off on this until tomorrow night…_

_**You stand on your tippie toes to reach Dally's lips, which you kiss passionately, to which he kissed you back. You both pull away, smiling.**_

_(Y/N): See ya tomorrow night, Dally._

_**He walks back to the gang as you walk away, but you stop and whirl around when you hear him yell your name.**_

_(Y/N): What?_

_Dally: What if I can't wait until tomorrow night?_

_**You run over to him and look at him, ignoring the other boys.**_

_(Y/N): If ya wanna know the truth, I can't wait until tomorrow either._

_**You begin to kiss again, then you jump and wrap you legs around his waist.**_

_Dally: Sorry boys, but I have a hot girl to attend to._

_(Y/N): So if you'll let us be…_

_Johnny: I don't know about you guys but I'd be more than happy to._

_**And with that, the others left while you and Dally stood on the side of the road, sucking each others faces off.**_

_Dally: (Y/N), last question…_

_(Y/N): Now what? __**you giggle**_

_Dally: Will you be my girl?_

_(Y/N): You bet your ass I will._


	4. Saving you from socs

_**It was a normal, boring day like any other in your home town of Tulsa, Oklahoma. You were bored and it was beginning to get dark out; so you decided to take a little walk before all the crazy freaks decide to get drunk and roam the streets. You put on your leather jacket, because you were a greaser and you liked to show it, and headed out the door, after saying goodbye to your dad. All was going well, until you saw a blue Corvette trailing behind you. You started walking a little faster when you heard the sound of the car door being slammed shut. You felt a hand on your shoulder turn you around and you shrieked, until the large rough hand covered up your mouth.**_

_Socs 1: Well, well, what do we have here? You're that one friend of that kid named Johnny aren't you? Yeah, we got to him real good last time._

_(Y/n): What do you want? I don't have any money._

_Socs 1: Oh, we don't want your money; in fact we don't want anything from you except for you to be able to feel what suffering is like; just like your friend Johnny._

_(Y/n): Please just leave me alone, I don't want any trouble._

_Socs 1: My goodness, you just don't understand do you?_

_**You couldn't respond because the next thing you knew, the one soc had smacked you across the face and you were on the ground. One of the other large socs got on top of you and started slugging you and boy did it hurt like crazy. The one socs that was talking to you before pulled out a blade and held it against your neck. You started screaming for your good friends like the Curtis's, but the socs pushed the knife into your throat, causing it to cut you a little.**_

_Socs 1: Didn't your parents ever teach you to j-_

_Voice: Hey! You get away from her!_

_**The voice sounded familiar to you, but not to the socs; for they got off of you and rushed to their car, and sped off. You struggled to get up and you did. You leaned against a nearby fence when you heard the sound of footsteps get closer.**_

_Voice: Hey (Y/n), you alright?_

_**You screamed because the voice had scared you something awful. Then, you looked up and saw it was your good friend Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade.**_

_(Y/n): Pony, don't do that. You scared me._

_Johnny: Hey, are you alright?_

_(Y/n): I don't know. Do I look alright?_

_Pony: Not at all. Come on, let's go to my house. Me and Johnny here will get ya cleaned up. With the help of Darry of course._

_(Y/n): Thanks guys._

_**As the three of you were walking towards the Curtis residence, a question struck your mind out of nowhere.**_

_(Y/n): Hey Pony?_

_Pony: Yeah?_

_(Y/n): How did you know I was getting jumped?_

_Johnny: Well, we were at the lot and then we heard someone screaming for Darry and Sodapop. Then we heard them yell for Ponyboy. So we went running in that direction and we found out it was you._

_(Y/n): Oh…_

_Pony: Why did ya wanna know? Would you rather have been beaten to death by those guys instead of us coming to your rescue?_

_(Y/n): I was just curious…_

_Pony: I'm just teasing you. Oh, by the way. The whole gang is at my house, so their gonna cause a scene. And take that jacket off._

_(Y/n): Why?_

_Pony: Because it's all dirty and I can wash it when we get to the house._

_**You smiled at Pony and Johnny, but a bruise on you cheek gave a throb so you took off the jacket. You all reached the house and Johnny went into before you and Pony did. The two of you stood in the yard, looked at each other, then walked inside.**_

_Darry: Ponyboy Curtis! Where the hell have you been?!_

_Ponyboy: Darry, I don't think now's the time to talk about that._

_Darry: And why is that?_

_**After Darry said his word, Ponyboy pulled you out from behind him to reveal your beat up appearance. You had a black eye, your lip was busted and your nose was bleeding; so was the gash on your neck where the socs cut you. You had a big bruise on your cheek. You stood staring at Darry to where he stared back, along with the rest of the gang.**_

_Johnny: I'm sorry, but I gotta go…_

_**You and Pony moved out of the way so Johnny could get out the door, then you looked back at Darry.**_

_Darry: (Y/n)! What in the name of god happened to you?!_

_Pony: She was jumped by some socs._

_(Y/n): And to make it better, they were the same socs that got Johnny a while back…_

_Sodapop: How do you know?_

_(Y/n): Because they started talking about it and how they "did a good job."_

_Darry: That doesn't matter right now, come on (Y/n), let's get you cleaned up._

_**You smiled at Darry and he smiled back. He grabbed your upper arm and pulled you past everyone to the bathroom. He closed the door and got out a whole bunch of stuff you didn't know was. You sat on the sink counter and Darry began cleaning off your cuts and injuries.**_

_Darry: (Y/n), I'm gonna tell ya something that you can't tell anyone about, okay?_

_(Y/n): Okay, what is it?_

_Darry: Did ya know that Ponyboy has a thing for you?_

_(Y/n): What does that mean?_

_Darry: It means he really likes you (Y/n)._

_(Y/n): Really?_

_Darry: Yeah, and he really wants to tell you but he's… well, you know… he's Ponyboy._

_(Y/n): Don't worry about it Darry. I think I've got this covered._

_**You both smiled, then broke out in laughter. Darry got done with fixing you up and you both walked out of the bathroom. You looked at Darry and he winked at you, to which you smiled back. You walked up to Ponyboy and out of nowhere, you kissed him; the best part? He kissed you right back.**_

_Two-Bit: Well this is unexpected…_

_Steve: You're absolutely right about one thing for once Two-Bit._

_**You both pulled away and smiled at each other. Ponyboy was sitting on the edge of the couch, but he fell backwards and pulled you onto the couch with him and you both started giggling like little girls.**_

_(Y/n): So uh, I was told by a little birdy that somebody by the name of Ponyboy has the hots for me?_

_Pony: Well, that little birdy was right._

_(Y/n): I guess my little birdy hasn't come for you yet to tell you that I feel the same way._

_Pony: So does this mean you're my girl?_

_(Y/n): What do you think?_

_Pony: I think yes._

_(Y/n): Then that's my answer too._


	5. Curtis' sister

_**You and your brothers Darry, Ponyboy, and your twin brother Sodapop were all eating supper when the phone rang unexpectedly. You smiled because you knew who it was; your boyfriend Dallas Winston. You had been dating for around 4 months, and you both loved every second of it. Whenever Dally was with you, it was like he wasn't even Dally. He was sweet, protective, caring, tender and he treated you like a lady. But the one thing you hated about all of it, was that your brothers didn't know; and you knew they would not, for the love of god, approve of their sister dating the wild, young and reckless Dallas Winston. But he was 17 and you were 16, so that didn't mean too much of an age difference, and Dally did treat you like a lady, so you didn't know what they wouldn't like about it, besides the fact that Darry is an over protectively paranoid brother who isn't real fond of Dally to start with. You wiped your mouth with your napkin and got out of your chair to answer it.**_

_(Y/n): I got it._

_Darry: Thanks._

_**You got up from your chair and stalked over to the phone, nonchalantly and suspiciously, trying your best to hide your excitement. You picked up the phone and smiled.**_

_(Y/n): Uncle Tim's pool haul, can I help you?_

_Dally: Hey baby._

_(Y/n): Hey, what's up?_

_Dally: I know your brother's are home for the night and so are you, but I wanted to know if you could swing by the lot after supper._

_(Y/n): Sure, but can I ask why? *you giggled*_

_Dally: It's a surprise! Just come by after you're all done._

_(Y/n): Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can._

_Dally: Bye sweetheart, I love you._

_(Y/n): Love you too, bye._

_**You hung up the phone, walked over to the dinner table, picked up your plate and began cleaning it.**_

_Darry: What's the rush (Y/n)?_

_(Y/n): __**you hesitated, trying to think of a good excuse. **__Oh, one of my good friends Ingrid wanted to know if I could swing by her place to watch a movie with her. I hope you don't mind._

_Darry: Alright, but don't be gone too late. And remember, no d-_

_(Y/n): No drugs, no alcohol, no sex, no smoking, I get the gist of it. See you guys later._

_Sodapop: Bye Soda Jr._

_Ponyboy: Bye (Y/n)._

_**You picked up your jacket and turned to look at Soda who was smiling at you. You both did look very alike because you were twins, but you hated when he called you Soda Jr. Made you feel like a man. You put on your jacket and headed out the door. The lot was close to the house, so it only took you about 5 minutes to walk. When you got to the lot, you saw Dally sitting on the couch that was there. You heard the sound of Elvis Presley's If I Can Dream in the background, coming off of the record player. You smiled wide and skipped over to Dally. He turned to look at you when you plopped down right beside him, in your over sized leather jacket.**_

_Dally: Well hey there Soda Jr._

_(Y/n): Dallas Winston, I will knock you silly if you call me that one more time._

_Dally: Okay, fine._

_(Y/n): So, why am I here?_

_Dally: Well, I thought that maybe we could catch up on some needed loving._

_(Y/n): Clothes on though. I have to be back home in about an hour._

_Dally: Fine, whatever you'd like. I'm not pushing you to do what ya don't want._

_**You smiled since you knew Dally wasn't rushing you because you truly didn't want to go all the way yet. He was indeed a gentleman to you and only for you. You both smiled and he leaned in to kiss you. You gladly kissed back and both of your tongues fought for entrance. About 10 minutes passed before you both heard a very familiar voice boom through the vacant lot that was only being occupied by you and Dally, and the sound of Elvis Presley's record, softly playing in the background.**_

_Voice: WHAT IN THE NAME OF HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!_

_**It was Darry! You panicked and pushed Dallas off of you, but he was one step ahead of you and rushing off of your body. You both sat up and you straightened your blouse and jacket, then looked at Dally who was fiddling with his blonde hair. You looked at Darry and realized he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by Sodapop, Ponyboy, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny.**_

_Darry: (Y/n) Curtis! What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_

_(Y/n): Darry, it's not what it looks like._

_Darry: Not what it looks like my ass! You told me you were going to Ingrid's house!_

_(Y/n): …I lied…_

_Darry: Not only did you lie, you're making out with Dallas Winston!_

_(Y/n): So what?_

_Darry: What do you mean so what?! It's Dallas! The trouble causing, disrespecting, law-breaking, no good son of a bitch hoodlum that has sex to pass the time!_

_(Y/n): That's how you see him, If you were me, then you would know he treats me like a lady, he respects me, does what I ask him to. The same "hoodlum" that doesn't force me to have sex if I don't want to, which I have done every time we do this! He listens to me, protects me, stays out of trouble when he's with me, and will actually listen to me when something's troubling me!_

_Darry: I don't care about how many excuses you just made, you're coming home right now and never, for as long as you live under my roof, associating with Dallas Winston again._

_(Y/n): See?! Why do you always assume I'm lying to you? You won't take anything I say into consideration and you just think about how you're always think you're right!_

_Darry: Now, you watch your mou-_

_**You jumped off of the couch with Dally's hand in yours and shoved your finger in Darry's face.**_

_(Y/n): NO! I won't! Cause all you wanna do is sit on your butt and complain, and hope the world feels sorry for you about how you don't make enough money, or how the socs are the cause for everything!_

_**Darry was speechless… he looked as if he'd love to smack your eyes out, but he never would. You were screaming at Darry, until you took off in front of Dally and pulled him behind you. He wasn't refusing at all because he caught up to your side. You heard footsteps behind you both and you looked behind you, to see the rest of the gang chasing behind you. You both hid behind a corner as the rest of the gang ran right past you two. You both walked back to the lot where Elvis was still playing as you guys sat back down on the couch. You leaned your head on Dally's shoulder and began balling.**_

_Dally: Oh (Y/n), please don't cry. I can't stand to see you cry._

_(Y/n): He won't listen to me!_

_Dally: I know, and I hope you know that everything you said was very nice._

_(Y/n): But it's true! Everything I said was true!_

_Dally: I know, and I agree that Darry doesn't listen, but what Darry says goes and I don't want you to get into anymore trouble than you're already in._

_**You sniffled, wiped your eyes and nose, than smiled while looking at Dally.**_

_Darry: Alright, I was wrong._

_Soda: You bet your ass you were._

_**You snapped your head up and looked at the boys who were walking toward you and Dally. You both stood up.**_

_Dally: I'm goin, I'm goin. No need to beat me to a pulp Darry…_

_Darry: No, there's no need to go Dally. I'm sorry… I guess I was misunderstood._

_(Y/n): Misunderstood?! MISUNDERSTOOD?! YOU WEREN'T MISUNDERSTOOD, YOU JUST REFUSED TO LISTEN AND ACTUALLY TAKE THINGS INTO CONSIDERATION! IN FACT, YOU REFUSE TO LISTEN TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING!_

_Dally: (Y/n), calm down._

_Darry: No, she's right. Dally, I'm gonna allow you to date my sister. BUT! If you hurt her, make her do something she doesn't want to, make her cry or do ANYTHING to break her in anyway I will gut THE FUCKING LOT OUT OF YOU MOTHERFUCKER!_

_Dally: Jesus Christ…. thank you Darry._

_**Dally turned to you and put your small fragile hands into his big rough ones. Your mascara was a mess and he wiped a tear from your face.**_

_Dally: I leave you with this until tomorrow._

_**He leaned down and kissed you on the lips to which you happily kissed back. He pulled away and walked off, giving a pat on the back to Darry.**_

_Dally: (Y/n)! Wait…_

_(Y/n): What?_

_**He ran back to you and leaned into your ear.**_

_Dally: I love you._

_(Y/n): I love you too._

_**He ran off and out of sight. You smiled and said while still looking into the darkness.**_

_(Y/n): …I wanna go home._

_Darry: Whatever you say little buddy._


	6. Two-Bit and Elvis

_***at the Curtis household***_

_(Y/N): Hey Darry?_

_Darry: Yeah?_

_(Y/N): Would you mind it if I put on a record?_

_Darry: (Y/N), I don't care what you do._

_(Y/N): Thanks!_

_**While sitting on the floor beside the record player, you begin searching through the records Darry has.**_

_Dally: Say hot stuff, whatcha gonna play?_

_(Y/N): I don't k- whoa Darry! You have an Elvis Presley record?! Since when! __**you leap to your feet with the record in your hands**_

_Ponyboy: Actually, it's mine. Sodapop got it for me for my birthday._

_Sodapop: He's played that thing so many times, it's bound break if you take it out of its holder; well actually, it's usually Two-Bit who plays that thing nonstop._

_Johnny: Every single time we're here, he plays that same fucking record…_

_(Y/N): I don't care, I'm putting it on._

_**You put on the record and it starts to play Elvis Presley's song Trouble. You start to dance like a fool when you hear a voice louder than the music start to sing to the song. The voice gets closer with every line.**_

_Two-Bit: "My Daddy was a green-eyed mountain jack! Because I'm evil, my middle name is misery. Well I'm evil, so don't you mess around with me!_

_(Y/N): Two-Bit?! Is that you?_

_Two-Bit: Nah baby, it's the king!_

_**You whirl around to see that you are now face to face with Two-Bit. He grabs your hand and you two start to dance.**_

_Steve: Well look what we have here… Elvis and his new Priscilla…_

_(Y/N): __**as you and Two-Bit are dancing… **__hey, you can shut your trap Randle because you're just jealous._

_Steve: Jealous?! Are you out of your mind? I'm not jealous!_

_(Y/N): Well, I can make ya jealous…_

_Steve: Oh yeah? How?_

_(Y/N): Like this…_

_**You cup Two-Bit's face in your hands and give him a long passionate kiss on his face which causes him to stop singing and kiss you back. You get into it and fall onto the couch where Ponyboy and Johnny beat it out of there.**_

_Johnny: Now that's just gross…_

_Darry: Get a room. I don't care where you do it, just not on my couch!_

_**You quit sucking each others faces off and continue to dance to Elvis all throughout the Curtis household while the other boys laughed and watched in amusement.**_

_Two-Bit: I never knew you like The King…_

_(Y/N): I never knew you could kiss or sing like that._

_Two-Bit: Well… ya wanna know another thing I like besides Elvis?_

_(Y/N): What?_

_Two-Bit: You._

_(Y/N): Hmmm… I don't know if I feel the same way._

_Two-Bit: What?!_

_(Y/N): I don't just like you Two-Bit, I love you._

_Two-Bit: Ya know what? You're right. You see… I don't really know my adjectives and verbs and all that fun stuff very well and the only good sentence I properly know how to say without any grammar mistakes is…_

_**He twirls you around and dips you closely to the ground. He looks you straight in you **__(Y/E/C) __**and says to you with a slight grin.**_

_Two-Bit: Will you be my girl?_

_(Y/N): Absolutely…_


	7. Rabid Raccoon

_**You were depressed. Your best friends Johnny Cade and Dally Winston, who was also your boyfriend (Dally), were dead. You didn't really have anyone to comfort you after their deaths since your other best friends were busy with the Curtis's youngest brother, Ponyboy, because he went delirious and was in the hospital for 3 days. He was getting better and was finally back home, but he still had to take it easy and stay in bed. You knew you needed to do something so you didn't end up going crazy, so you decided to head over to the Curtis's to get some stress off of your mind and hang with what was left of the gang. You took your '57 Chevy Bel Air and headed over to the Curtis's residence. You were a greaser, like them, but the only reason you had such a nice car was because you had been saving your money ever since you were a little kid to buy that car. You pulled up to the house and took a deep breath, then got out and walked inside.**_

_Darry: Hey (Y/N)! It's been a while._

_(Y/N): It sure has… how's Pony doing?_

_Soda: He's been better. In the bedroom if ya wanna talk to him._

_Darry: Actually, not right now. He's sleeping._

_(Y/N): It's fine. Where the other boys?_

_Soda: Two-Bit's drinking beer and Steve's eating cake. How have ya been holding up?_

_(Y/N): Fine… I guess._

_Darry: That's more than I could say…_

_**You lost it. You couldn't hold your tears back anymore for some reason. You thought your were all cried out but you were wrong. You dropped to your knees and started balling. Darry got out of his seat and rushed over to you as Soda did the same.**_

_Darry: Oh (Y/N)… oh baby._

_Soda: I can't stand to see a girl cry._

_Two-Bit: Hey, everything alright out here? (Y/N), what's wrong?_

_(Y/N): I just miss them so much… my best friend… and my boyfriend… their dead!_

_**You managed to choke out as Darry was caressing you in his arms. You felt his tough hands rubbing your back and you sobbed even louder, and even harder because it reminded you of Dally's rough hands. You heard the sound of footsteps come into the living room and you figured it was Two-Bit and Steve.**_

_Steve: Goodness gracious (Y/N)… you look terrible…_

_(Y/N): It's not like I'm doing it on purpose!_

_**You yelled and Darry sat you down on the couch. Your mascara was running all down your face while your hair was everywhere. Darry sat beside you, as you leaned onto him. Soda and Steve were sitting on the floor as Two-Bit sat in the recliner.**_

_Two-Bit: You look like a raccoon with rabies._

_**You couldn't help but giggle a little at what Two-Bit had said. You saw him smile and nudge Soda a little.**_

_Soda: A short rabid raccoon…_

_(Y/N): I'm not short! You guys are just freakishly tall… I thought we went over this already!_

_Steve: We did… but we're not gonna let it go just yet._

_Darry: Aw come on you guys, ya know she's sensitive about her shortness._

_**You playfully punched Darry in the arm and he started laughing. You did too and out of nowhere, Soda tackled you onto the floor and started tickling you.**_

_(Y/N): Sodapop Patrick Curtis! Stop it! I'm… I'm serious!_

_**You couldn't stop laughing for two reasons; he was tickling you and everyone else was laughing. Finally, he stopped and you laid on the floor, trying to catch your breath and still giggling a little. You all sat up when you heard the sound of a door opening. It was Ponyboy, standing in the doorway of the living room.**_

_(Y/N): Hey Pony…_

_Darry: Ya know, you should be sleeping. Doctor said you need all the rest you can get._

_Pony: I know, I just heard a little ruckus so I thought I'd come check it out. Everything alright?_

_(Y/N): Everything's alright._

_Pony: Okay… nice seeing you again (Y/N)._

_(Y/N): Same to you._

_**He started walking back towards the bedroom when he turned around and pointed to you.**_

_Soda: Everything alright Ponyboy?_

_Pony: Yeah, I just wanted to say that (Y/N), you look like a raccoon with rabies._

_Two-Bit: That's what I said!_


	8. Two-Bit's pickup lines

_**You and your best friend were at your central hangout spot, The Dingo. It was mainly a greaser hang out spot, so it perfect for you and your friends since you guys were greasers. It was the day you and your best friend, (let's just use the name Ingrid for now) were not gonna do anything except hang out.**_

_Ingrid: Uh oh…_

_(Y/n): What?_

_Ingrid: You won't believe who just came in here._

_(Y/n): Who?_

_Ingrid: You remember that trouble causing hoodlum Dallas Winston?_

_(Y/n): Yeah…_

_Ingrid: Well, him and his clique just took the table beside us…_

_(Y/n): You've got to be kidding me!_

_Ingrid: See for yourself._

_**You turned your head to the table beside your booth and saw seven boys, laughing and being obnoxious to each other. One of them, on the other hand, really caught your attention; he had rusty colored sideburns and a huge welcoming smile on his face. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt and had a beer in his hand. He turned his head and both of your eyes meet before you realized his lively dancing smile had vanished from his face. You grinned at him and his smile was back on his face. Then, you turned your head back towards your friend and she had the biggest smirk on her face.**_

_(Y/n): Who's the one in the Mickey Mouse shirt?_

_Ingrid: Oh, that's Two-Bit Mathews._

_(Y/n): Man, he's a real looker._

_Ingrid: I would imagine, he won't stop looking at you!_

_**You smiled and turned your head back to Two-Bit Mathews and indeed, he was still grinning at you. Then, he got up from his chair and stalked over to you and your friend.**_

_(Y/n): He's coming over here, what should I do?!_

_Ingrid: I don't know, you're the one who likes him…_

_Two-Bit: Excuse me miss, but do you have a band aid?_

_(Y/n): Why?_

_Two-Bit: Because I skinned my knee falling for you._

_**You couldn't help but laugh at his pickup line. Your friend Ingrid winked at you and excuse herself. Two-Bit Mathews sat in the spot Ingrid was in and smiled big.**_

_(Y/n): So, I was informed by my friend over there that your name is Two-Bit Mathews?_

_Two-Bit: And I was informed by an angel from heaven that your name is gorgeous?_

_**You giggled again because you could tell he was the comedic type, your favorite type of guy. You went along with it.**_

_(Y/n): Well, as much as I'm flattered, my name is not gorgeous, it's fabulous._

_Two-Bit: Boy you're a bright one._

_(Y/n): It's (Y/n)._

_Two-Bit: Well, (Y/n), your friend informed you right about my name._

_(Y/n): Is that your real name?_

_Two-Bit: Is Ashley your real name?_

_(Y/n): No…_

_Two-Bit: Well then that's my answer too. It's actually Keith._

_(Y/n): I like that name._

_Two-Bit: And I like your name._

_(Y/n): So, other then pulling these cheesy pickup lines on me, is there anything else I can help you with?_

_Two-Bit: Actually, there is. How's about I take you over to the Drive-In tomorrow night so we can get to know each other a little more?_

_(Y/n): I says hows about I give you my number first?_

_Two-Bit: Fine by me._

_**You both laughed and you scribbled it down on an extra napkin and handed it to him. He smiled and you both got up.**_

_Two-Bit: I'm lookin forward to tomorrow night (Y/n). Don't let me down by having this be a fake number._

_(Y/n): Please, the only people I give out fake numbers to are socs and guys like Dallas Winston._

_Two-Bit: Well, I'm neither of them so I guess I got lucky._

_(Y/n): I guess you did. Ingrid!_

_Ingrid: Coming!_

_(Y/n): I'm lookin forward to that phone call tonight. See you tomorrow Two-Bit._

_**You stood on your tip-toes and gave Two-Bit a kiss on the cheek. You watched his face turn bright red as he happily skipped back to his table full of other fellow greasers. You and Ingrid walked out The Dingo doors with a smile on both of your faces.**_

_(Y/n): And why are you so happy?_

_Ingrid: Why you were hooking up with Two-Bit, I just hooked up with his friend Steve._

_(Y/n): Double date?_

_Ingrid: Tomorrow night at the Drive-In?_

_(Y/n): That's what Two-Bit told me._

_Ingrid: Same with Steve._

_(Y/n): This is gonna be good…_


	9. Crying Ponyboy

_**Everyone but you are at the Curtis's house doing god knows what. Everyone is in the living room while Ponyboy is in his and Sodapop's room, sniffling while holding a picture of Johnny and Dallas. A tear runs down his cheek, then another, and then he pulls his knees to his chest and they all fall.**_

_Steve: Man, I've eaten too much cake. Hey Two-Bit, you want the rest of mine?_

_Two-Bit: You bet!_

_Darry: Wait, you guys hear that?_

_Sodapop: Hear what?_

_**Just faintly, the gang heard the sniffles and sobs of Ponyboy from his room. But they didn't know it was Pony…**_

_Darry: That cryin? Tell me you guys don't hear it._

_Soda: I hear it now that you said something._

_Two-Bit: Ponyboy?_

_**Two-Bit yells his name, but gets no response. Darry, being the worried adult he is, slowly and quietly gets up from the couch and walks over to the room where the sobs are coming from. The boys follow behind Darry, then they all reach the room; Darry knocks softly.**_

_Darry: Pony? You okay?_

_**Still, no answer. So Darry opens the door to find Ponyboy in the corner, cuddling his knees for comfort, since he had no one to comfort him, balling. The boys all stopped in their tracks and had to process what they were seeing. Darry rushes over to Pony and holds him to his chest.**_

_Darry: Pony! What's wrong?_

_Ponyboy: Their really gone!_

_Soda: Oh…_

_Darry: Steve, go get (Y/N) on the phone; Two-Bit, bring me a blanket; Soda, come here._

_Soda: Oh Pony…_

_**Pony leans into Soda's shirts and the sobs escape louder than Pony expected them to. Soda held him close as Darry rubbed his back. Soon, something out of the corner of Darry's eye caught his attention; Ponyboy's picture of Johnny and Dallas. Darry picked it up and showed it to Soda.**_

_Steve: Hello, (Y/N)?_

_(Y/N): Steve?_

_Steve: Yeah it's me. Listen you need to come over now._

_(Y/N): Why? What's wrong?_

_Steve: It's Pony._

_(Y/N): Say no more, I'm on my way._

_**And with that, you hung up the phone, threw on a sweatshirt and didn't even bother with your sweatpants. You put on your bedroom slippers/boots since it was about 11 at nights, grabbed your car keys and headed out the door. You wasted no time getting to the Curtis's house. When you got there, Darry was sitting on the porch.**_

_(Y/N): Where is he?_

_Darry: Bedroom. Hey, thanks for coming over._

_(Y/N): Don't sweat it._

_**You walked into the house and the first thing you heard was the sound of crying. You saw Steve and Two-Bit standing at the bedroom doorway, but they moved when they saw you. You saw Pony and Soda on the floor in the corner and you walked over, quietly.**_

_(Y/N): Hey Pony…_

_Pony: (Y/N)…?_

_(Y/N): Yeah, it's me._

_**Pony got to his feet in a matter of seconds and hugged you ever so tightly. You hugged him right back and stroked his messy hair. You didn't care that he was getting your sweatshirt wet with his tears.**_

_(Y/N): Could you guys give us a minute?_

_Two-Bit: No problem. Come on Soda._

_**You both sat on Pony's bed and looked at each other.**_

_Pony: It's just… I miss them so much and… I don't know how I've made it this far without them…_

_(Y/N): Pony, you're gonna be okay. You have me, Sodapop, Darry, Two-Bit. Believe it or not Steve actually cares about you too. I know that may be hard to believe but he's just as worried about you as we are._

_Pony: I know… it's just…_

_(Y/N): Just what? Pony, you can't keep doing this. You're scaring me and Darry the most and I don't want to see you suffering like this. You don't want the doctor to come back here and talk to you, do you?_

_Pony: …no._

_(Y/N): That's what I thought. I'm doing this for you Pony. Ya know, I could be home right now, watching "How To Marry A Millionaire" because it's on, but when I got the call from Steve, I came over here. Aren't you happy I came?_

_Pony: Yes… but if you're trying to tell me you want to go home, th-_

_(Y/N): No Pony. I'm not going anywhere until you get yourself under control. Now, come on. Lay down and get some sleep._

_**He nodded at your command and you both cuddled against each other and went to sleep with no other distractions or care in the world. No, you and Pony weren't a thing, and no, you didn't have that "friends with benefits" thing either. You were just best friends, but you knew that you could never take the place of Johnny. But you didn't want to start balling yourself, so you both settled down and went to sleep.**_


	10. Insecure Ponyboy

_**You and the gang were sitting all around the Curtis's living room. You, Pony and Johnny were stretched across the couch, Steve and Soda were playing cards at the kitchen table, Darry was laying in the recliner, while Two-Bit and Dally were sitting on the floor. You felt someone push your legs and you looked up to see Ponyboy getting off the couch.**_

_(Y/N): Hey handsome, where ya going?_

_Pony: To the bathroom. I'll be right back, don't worry._

_(Y/N): Okay, okay. Just curious…_

_**You all watched Ponyboy walk to the bathroom and stand there, not closing the door or anything. You pushed Johnny's feet off of your lap and stood up. You walked over to the bathroom where Pony was and peeked your head into the doorway to see Pony standing in front of the mirror. Soda and Steve were too busy fighting to notice Pony.**_

_(Y/N): Ya lookin for something?_

_Pony: Yeah, facial hair._

_**You laughed way too hard at what Pony had said and slid down the doorway.**_

_Two-Bit: What's so funny? I thought I was the funny one in this relationship._

_(Y/N): Pony's lookin for facial hair…_

_**You managed to say, trying to catch your breath as Two-Bit started laughing too. You caught a glimpse of Pony's face before he walked to the living room, got his jacket, stared at Dally for a minute or two, then bolted out the door.**_

_Two-Bit: Well jeez, didn't know it was that important to him._

_Darry: Ugh, not again._

_**Darry was getting up from his chair but you stopped him.**_

_(Y/N): I got it. It was my fault anyway._

_Steve: JUST TAKE THE GOD DAMN ACE OUT OF YOUR SHOE! I ALREADY KNOW._

_Soda: THERE IS NO DAMN ACE IN MY SHOE. IT'S A KING!_

_**You giggled and ran out the front door. You figured Pony would be in the lot if anything. So you headed there. You passed the park on your way to the lot and saw a figure of somebody. It was Pony. You walked over to him.**_

_(Y/N): Hey, ya okay?_

_Pony: Yeah…_

_(Y/N): I didn't know it was that personal to you…_

_Pony: It's not that.I just don't understand how you like me._

_(Y/N): What?_

_Pony: Yeah, you're my girlfriend, so what? But I see you staring at Dally's muscles and I know you admire them._

_(Y/N): Pony, what on earth are you talking about?_

_Pony: You want me to have a build. Just say it. Say it!_

_(Y/N): Pony that's not true…_

_Pony: Yes it is and you know it. You've always wanted a muscular boyfriend, just admit it. I know all about it._

_(Y/N): Ponyboy, let me tell you something._

_**You both sat down on the edge of the fountain and started your conversation.**_

_(Y/N): Okay, so yes, I look at Dally's and maybe Steve's muscles sometimes. Yes I like them and yes I think their sexy. So what? We're 14! We're still growing up! Believe it or not Ponyboy, you have a really great build for your age. I mean, look at Two-Bit. He's 18 and doesn't have any muscle on him that appeals to me one bit. Besides all that, I would never go out with Dallas. Too much of a trouble maker. Plus, he's three years older than me. Pony, you're all I could ever ask for. Handsome, smart, passionate. And if you ask me, very muscular._

_**He looked at you with big eyes.**_

_Pony: Ya know (Y/N), I think it's about time I've told you this…_

_**You looked at Ponyboy. You had butterflies in your tummy and you felt as it you were gonna throw up, you were very anxious to know what he was going to say.**_

_Ponyboy: I love you._

_(Y/N): I love you too._

_**You both smiled and leaned in for a kiss… which ended up with you in Ponyboy's lap intertwined in a heated make out session. It was all fun, until you both leaned back too far and fell into the fountain full of water. You both came up from the water and began laughing, mainly because your smeared makeup made you look like a raccoon.**_

_Pony: Come on, let's go back to my place. I'll give you some dry clothes._

_***at the Curtis's house***_

_Darry: We're did they go? To the moon?!_

_**You and Pony open the front door, holding hands and dripping water.**_

_Two-Bit: Get in a rain storm on your way back?_

_Pony: Yeah, real funny Two-Bit. Come on, I have some extra shirts in my room._

_**You followed behind Ponyboy who was holding your hand. You changed into a dry shirt of his and took your pants off. You took a pair of his sweatpants and put them on as you were drying your hair. You were both ready so you opened the door.**_

_(Y/N): Thanks Pony._

_Pony: Don't worry about it._

_**You both sat back down on the couch with the other boys staring at you.**_

_(Y/N): Can we help you?_

_Two-Bit: We want a show. Prove to us that you really like each other._

_Pony: Alright…?_

_(Y/N): I'll give you a show…_

_**You jumped into Ponyboy's lap and you both began making out again.**_

_Johnny: Alright, I'm outta here._

_Dally: I'm with ya Johnnycake._

_**Pony pulled away from the kiss and took a deep breath.**_

_Pony: Dallas! Wait…_

_Dally: What?_

_**To your surprise and everyone else's, Pony gave Dally the middle finger; to which he scoffed, grinned and left.**_

_Pony: I love you, (Y/N)._

_(Y/N): I love you too._

_Two-Bit: Alright! You proved your point! Now stop!_


	11. Seeing you for the first time

**Sodapop**: He was walking with Steve back to his house after their shifts were over at the DX. You were walking with a friend too and you brought music. Steve and Soda were walking on one sidewalk while you and your friend were on the other side; you guys were walking the opposite direction. You pulled out your phone and turned on the song "_Better Than You" by Backronym._You both thought it would fun to dance in the crisp night air. When the song started, you both started in synchronized movements. watch?v=d87wal4XEJE You managed to catch the two boys attention, mainly Soda's since Steve had Evie. You were both doubled over in laughter. You said goodbye to your friend as she left for home. You gained control of yourself, stood up and was face to face with a boy who looked about 17 with movie star good looks. A smile appeared on your face {a nervous smile} as he looked at you and smiled too. "_Hi…"_ You said shyly. "_Ya mind teaching me some of those sweet moves?" _The boy said. You laughed and you swore you heard sparks go off somewhere, because you knew this would be the start of something.

_**(the website is to the dance that I used, creds to the rightful video owner)**_

**Ponyboy**: Somehow, you and him ended up at the library at the same time. Don't ask questions, because the way you guys meet is literally perfect. He was there to finish some essay for one of his classes since his friends were being too noisy at his place, and you were there because you just love it there. You were standing at one of the shelves when he walked in. You looked at him and you saw how handsome he was. He appealed to you so much. You quickly turned back to the shelf when you saw him making his way towards a table near you. When he saw you, he felt the same way about how you felt about him. He put his stuff down on the table and sat down. You were in the mood to read something old, so you were searching for _Snow White by Brothers Grim_. Unfortunately for you, being the short person you were, it was two shelves higher than your reaching distance. You tried standing on your tiptoes when you spotted it, but it was no use. There was no stool around and you sure as hell weren't gonna stand on a chair. Ponyboy saw your struggles, laughed to himself and made his way over to you. He reached up on his tiptoes, got it off the shelf and handed it to you. You looked him in the eyes, then noticed that he was smiling and chuckling. You were at a loss for words. "_You can repay my by helping me with something if you'd like…"_ he said. "_Depends on what it is."_ You replied. "_You good at essays?"_ You cracked a smile. "_Pffft, am I?"_ You made your way over to the table and sat down with him. And that's where it all began.

**Steve**: It was another hot summer day in your hometown of Tulsa, Oklahoma; which meant it was another perfectly gorgeous day to work on your '57 Chevy Bel Air! {if you guys couldn't tell about how many times I use this car in my imagines, you can probably already tell that it's my dream car even though it's like $80,00} It just stopped working one day, and luckily you and your dad were seeing enough sunny days to get out there and work on it. Your dad and you had always had a close bond ever since your mother died. "_Y/n! You ready to get to work?"_ Your dad yelled as you were putting on your boots. "_Coming!" _You ran out of your room with your hair in a sloppy bun, black short shorts and a red madras shirt (don't worry, you're a greaser) with your old cowboy boots. You and your dad smiled, then headed to your driveway. Guess what? It was your lucky day! The one and only Steve Randle, who you've yet to meet yet, was strolling around your neighborhood and noticed you under the car and your dad sitting beside you on the ground, handing you tools and such. Steve stood and watched you and your dad go at the car; he just wanted to see if he knew the guy working on the car. He was in utter shock when he saw that you were a girl when you rolled out from under the car and popped the hood. "_Okay dad, get in there and try to start it while I check under the hood."_ Steve saw you guys working and thought "_Hell, why not help them. Might get a chance with the cutie too."_ He strolled over just as your dad stopped the car. "_You guys need some help over here?"_ You turned around to tell the guy, who was Steve, no thanks, but you stopped yourself when you saw him. It was mostly his muscles and biceps that turned you on. You dad answered for you. "_We'd love the help son, what's your name?" "Steve, Steve Randle."_ He shook hands with your dad as you mentally thanked your car for breaking. It was the start of a new and beautiful relationship.

**Two-Bit**: You and your best friend were at _The Dingo_ when this group of guys, obviously greasers like your self, came strolling in and sat down at the table next to you and your friends booth. One of the boys really caught your attention. He had rusty colored sideburns, greased back hair with one cute little swirl dangling on his forehead, a finely drawn face, and a Mickey Mouse shirt on. You took a sip of your milkshake and looked back at your friend. She was eyeing up some other dude at the bar. "_I'll be right back, Y/n." _Annnndddd she's gone. You were sitting there by yourself when you looked back at the good looking greasers. He was looking right back at your. You looked away hurriedly just as your friend came back. "_He's taken! Can you believe it! I shoulda known."_ Your friend sat down and started eating some fries. You sipped on your milkshake and looked back at the boy, he was still staring at you! That's when he winked at you, and mouthed I love you. As he dramatically expressed the I, drew an imaginary heart with his fingers when he mouth love, and pointed at you when he said you. You spat milkshake all over your friend and some even came out of your nose. "_Y/N!"_ She screamed. "_I'll be right back."_ You said, rushing to the bathroom. You cleaned yourself up and walked out just as your friend went in. You saw the group of boys laughing when you felt someone grab your arm and pull you to his eye level. You saw it was the boy who made you laugh. He pulled you down to his chair level at the table full of greasers. All eyes were on you. "_Well, "Y/n," glad to see I can keep you entertained!"_ You giggled and as you thought how this was the best day in your life.

**Darry**: Somehow, your best friend had convinced you to go to one of Buck's wild parties. And somehow, your soon to be boyfriends friends had convinced the oldest of all of them to go too. Your friend drove you both and when you got out, you noticed a whole bunch of guys walking in. The oldest one who was very muscular and very handsome turned you on pretty fast. You and your best friend were having a good time when you saw the familiar group of boys as earlier laughing because they had gotten the eldest greaser drunk. You were pretty sober, so when your favorite song {same favorite song as Darry's} came on which was _Love is Strange by Mickey and Sylvia_ came on, you couldn't help but sing along to Sylvia's part. When the instrumental part came on, that's when things started getting good. The handsome greaser who was drunk came up to you and grabbed you hand and stood you up. He backed up and little did you know, he was setting you up for a duet. _"Sylvia?"_ He mouthed to Mickey's part of your favorite song. You got the hint and went straight along with it. "_Yes Mickey?"_ You were starting to use your long awaited body language as the intoxicated greaser continued the song. "_How you call your lover boy?" "Come here lover boy!"_ You snapped along with Sylvia. You made your way closer to the greaser as he did the same. "_And if he doesn't answer?" "Oh lover boy?" "And if he still doesn't answer?" "I simply say…"_ You and the beautiful man were now hand in hand and dancing to the song as you sang along. "_Baby… oh baby… my sweet baby, you're the one."_ The eldest greaser, who had sobered up a while back, began singing along too. "_Baby… oh baby… my sweet baby, you're the one."_ He had a delightful voice for his age. When the song was over, the boys who had came with the man were clapping and cheering you two. You looked up at the guy and he was looking down at you. "_Darry."_ He said. "_Y/n…" _You replied bravely. And you knew, there were plenty more duets to come between you two.


	12. Finding out you're a jockey

_**It was a Friday evening and you were over at the Curtis' with the whole gang. It was getting close to 6 o'clock, which meant you needed to start getting ready to go attend the local rodeos that happen every Friday at about 6:45. The only person in the gang who knew about your jockey job was Dallas because he rides in the rodeos. If Sodapop still rode in rodeos, than everybody would know. But his father made him quit after he got injured, so luckily, it was easier to hide. You and Dallas always go to the rodeos together when Dally's going to compete. You worked as a jockey every weeknight, along with Saturday. You were sitting on the couch and Dally was leaning in the doorway. You gave each other "the look" to let each other know it was time to go back to your place to get ready. You pushed yourself off of the couch and everyone looked at you.**_

Y/n: Welp, it's about time for me to be heading out.

Two-Bit: Aw, come on Y/n. Stay a little longer. The fun's just getting started!

_**You shook your head.**_

Y/n: No, sorry guys. I gotta go. Big plans happening tonight. Big plans.

_**You turned to Dallas and he was putting on his jacket.**_

Dally: Speaking of heading out, I gotta go too. Buck wants me to help him with something tonight.

_**No one bothered to ask Dally to stay longer, because they knew that Dal would start something.**_

Y/n: See you guys later.

Everyone: Bye!

_**You walked out the door and hid beside it to wait for Dallas. He stalked out about five minutes after.**_

Dally: You ready?

Y/n: Yup.

_**You both walked off the porch and Dally put his arm around you. You could feel butterflies in your tummy because you always had a thing for Dally. He didn't know that, and another thing. He had a thing for you too. But you didn't know.**_

Y/n: We heading to your place?

Dally: Not yet, we still need to get you ready for tonight.

Y/n: We walking to the rodeo?

_**Dally shook his head as you both approached your place.**_

Dally: Not this time. Buck's taking us.

Y/n: You riding tonight?

_**Dally pulled you closer and kissed the top of your head.**_

Dally: You know it.

_**You unlocked your front door and Dally followed you into your room; you got out your duffle bag that was filled with yours and Dally's uniforms, helmets and horseback riding crops. You picked it up and turned around, then ran straight into Dally.**_

Y/n: Whoops! Sorry Dal.

Dally: Don't worry about it babe.

_**Dally never called you babe, but then again, he never kissed the top of your head. You shrugged it off and then headed out the door.**_

**BACK AT THE CURTIS RESIDENCE (RIGHT AFTER YOU LEFT AND DALLY'S STILL IN THE HOUSE)**

Ponyboy: Have you guys also noticed that Y/n leaves at like the same time every night?

Steve: Sure do. You guys ever wonder what she's up to?

Dally: It's none of your business.

_**Everyone turned to look at Dally in utter shock.**_

Darry: What?

Dally: You guys don't need to worry about where she goes and what Y/n does in her free time.

_**Dally stiffened his posture.**_

Dallas: I'm outta here.

_**And with that, Dally left. Two-Bit stood up after he walked out the door and looked out the screen door to see Dallas with his arm around you while you both left!**_

Two-Bit: What the hell?!

Johnny: What?

Two-Bit: Shit, they're gone!

Sodapop: Whose gone?

_**Two-Bit turned around and stared at the gang.**_

Two-Bit: Y/n and Dally! Y/n was still on the porch, and when Dallas left, he put his arm around Y/n and they both left!

_**Steve stood up while the others were left with their mouths hanging wide open.**_

Darry: Okay, me being the adult I am, I think we should do the responsible and right thing… let's follow them!

_**Everyone agreed and headed out the door. They followed you and Dal back to their place and stayed hidden.**_

**YOU AND DALLAS**

Y/n: Dally!

_**You called from the front door.**_

Dally: What?!

Y/n: Ya coming?! We still gotta get to Buck's!

Dally: Yeah, hold on!

_**Dallas came running from the bathroom and zipped up his pants.**_

Y/n: Let's go!

_**You and Dallas walked out the door with the duffle bag in your hands. You heard rustling behind you but ignored it when you felt two big strong hands wrap around your mid-section from behind. You turned around and saw Dally with a huge grin on his face.**_

Y/n: Dal, what are you doing?

Dally: I think it's about time I tell you this Y/n….

Y/n: What?

Dally: Y/n, I really like you ever since I spotted you at the rodeos. Believe it or not, I was surprised that a girl like you can handle something like that. Just saying that I'm impressed is an understatement. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me…

_**You stood there, dropped the duffle bag and stood on your tiptoes to reach Dally's lip. You wrapped your hands around his neck, to which he got the hint and closed the space between you two.**_

Y/n: I feel the absolute same way, except I knew that you rode in rodeos.

Dallas: So does this mean you're my girl?

Y/n: You know it.

_**Dallas chuckled and picked up the bag.**_

Dally: Come on, Buck will skin us if we're late. We still gotta get suited up!

_**You and Dally ran hand in hand to Buck's.**_

**THE REST OF THE GANG**

_**The gang followed you and Dallas after you left your house.**_

Steve: Woah woah, what's Dal doing?

_**The boys saw Dallas wrap himself around you and struggled to listen to your conversation without getting caught.**_

Ponyboy: Guys! Listen!

Dally: Y/n, I really like you ever since I spotted you at the rodeos. Believe it or not, I was surprised that a girl like you can handle something like that. Just saying that I'm impressed is an understatement. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me…

_**They all looked at each other in disbelief.**_

Darry: Wait, what the hell is Y/n doing?

_**They saw you then kiss each other.**_

Y/n: I feel the absolute same way, except I knew that you rode in rodeos.

_**Two-Bit stiffled a laugh as Steve elbowed him in the gut.**_

Dally: Come on, Buck will skin us if we're late. We still gotta get suited up!

_**You and Dally then ran off, leaving the gang stranded.**_

Johnny: …well damn…

Sodapop: Y/n's a jockey?! Since when?!

Darry: I guess for a while.

Two-Bit: Come on! They're going to Bucks!

Steve: No, let's not go to Buck's, they're going to the jockey races tonight. Let's head over there.

Ponyboy: How do you know?

Steve: Because the next local rodeo is on Sunday. Come on, let's go!

_**The boys were then on their way in a matter of seconds.**_

**YOU AND DALLAS**

_**You and Dal reached Buck's in record timing. You both walked in and saw Buck putting his wallet in his pocket.**_

Buck: I was just about to give up on you both!

_**He looked at the wall.**_

Buck: Gosh, it's 6:30, we gotta go. Y/n, what time do you have to be there to get things ready?

Y/n: Right now.

Buck: Then let's go!

_**The three of you guys ran out the door and piled into Buck's T-Bird. Buck drove while you and Dally were in the backseat.**_

Buck: Why don't you guys go ahead and start getting changed so you can save time when we get there?

Y/n: I don't know about you Dally, but I'm gonna.

_**Dally nodded and you both started changing into your uniforms. You had to wear a black long sleeve somewhat silky shirt that you tucked into your white horse back riding pants. You put on your black horse back riding boots and began pulling your hair back into a bun as Dally was changing into a clean pair of blue jeans and a somewhat similar shirt, except his was white. He put on some cowboy boots just as you finished putting your hair up. Luckily, Dally didn't take advantage of that moment of when you were in your bra. He was too busy changing himself. You felt Buck park the car.**_

Buck: We're here.

Y/n: And we're done.

_**You all got out of the car and you looked at Buck's watch. 6:40.**_

Y/n: I gotta go! See you guys in there!

_**You kissed Dally on the cheek and ran inside the offices to see your boss. You found him and he ran up to you.**_

Your boss: Y/n! Where have you been?

Y/n: I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! I had to get Dallas Winston to drive me here along with Buck Merrill.

Your boss: They riding tonight?

Y/n: Yeah. I'm really sorry about this. I promise it won't happen again.

Your boss: It's okay. You're a good worker, I don't have to heart to let you go. Now go on!

_**You gave your boss a grateful look of appreciation. You began to walk off but your boss grabbed your arm.**_

Your boss: Wait, Y/n, before you go. There's some people here who wanna talk to you.

Y/n: Did you get their names?

Your boss: Yeah, someone said their name was Darry. And go get your helmet on!

_**You swallowed hard and put on your horseback riding helmet. Your boss directed you to where the boys were. Sure enough, there they were. Waiting for you.**_

Y/n: What the hell are you guys doing here?!

Two-Bit: We followed you.

_**Darry elbowed Two-Bit in the stomach like Steve had done earlier.**_

Y/n: Why?

Sodapop: We wanted to see where you were always headed to every night.

Y/n: Well then you should have just asked!

Darry: We didn't wanna invade your personal space.

Steve: So… you're a jockey…

_**Steve walked over to you and put around you, but you shook it off.**_

Y/n: Sorry Steve, but I already got myself a man.

Steve: Who?!

Y/n: Dally.

_**You smiled and walked away from the gang where they stood in shock. Sure they saw you kiss, but they wanted to make sure that you two were a thing. You ran back to the arena and got a hold of the boys making their way to the seats. It was a full crowd tonight. You saw Dallas and ran up to him and Buck.**_

Y/n: Don't forget your helmet baby.

Dally: I know, Buck's got it.

_**He leaned down and kissed you and you gladly kissed back.**_

Buck: Come on now son! They're getting started!

_**Buck pulled Dally along side him as they went to the horses.**_

Y/n: Be careful!

_**You yelled back. Dally smiled at you and waved. You made your way back to the horses too, but only to catter them for the races. Then, you heard the announcements begin and you made your way back out.**_

Announcements: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages! Welcome to the annual Tulsa, Oklahoma Friday night jockey races!

_**You chuckled to yourself and went to the contestant to see if they were ready. They were, so you left them alone. You saw Dally and he winked. The announcements finally went off and the horse and contestants got ready.**_

Announcements: Ready… set… go!

_**The flag waved and everyone was off. You started cheering along with the gang for Dally.**_

Y/n along with the gang: Come on Dally! Go Dallas!

_**You saw Dally and his horse speed up and soon he was ahead of everyone. You tensed up and the it suddenly became hotter than normal. Being outside sure helped that. Five minutes turned into ten, and then the race was finally over. The winner? You saw Dallas get off of his horse and you ran over to him.**_

Y/n: Dally! You won! Congratulations!

_**You ran into Dally's arms and he picked you up and spun you around.**_

Dally: I did!

_**He set you down and y'all kissed each other. It was soon cut short when you both saw the gang making their way towards you guys.**_

Johnny: Hey Dal, congrats man!

Dally: Thanks Johnny.

Two-Bit: So… you guys are really a thing huh?

_**You laughed and Dally put his arms around your waist.**_

Dally: Sure are.

_**You gave each other a little peck on the lips.**_

Sodapop: Take good care of her Dal.

Steve: Yeah, that's our little girl right there.

Y/n: Guys cut it out. I can handle him.

Darry: If you hurt her in any way possible I swear to god that I'll wring your neck.

Dally: Don't worry, I don't wanna mess with a force like you Darry.

_**You smiled and pulled Dally down to your level and kissed him again. He gladly kissed you back and you knew that he was yours, and there were plenty more rodeos to come after this. Even some of your own. ;)**_


	13. They first see you part 2

**Dally**: It was another /beautifully/ hot day in Tulsa, Oklahoma. Your brother was at a football game with his friends and your parents were gone for the week since it was their anniversary. Your best friend was gone for a while for summer vacation. Which meant your were alone for the day. You tried taking a cool bath which felt nice until you got out. It was just too hot to just sit around, so you put on some shorts, a crop top, sandals, along with a flower crown and headed out the door. You were walking around town when you noticed four boys hanging around an ice cream truck. You recognized one of them as Ponyboy Curtis, a good friend of yours. You walked up to them. "_Hey Ponyboy. Long time no see." _He turned around and a smile was planted on his face. "_Y/n! How have you been?"_ He leaned in and you two hugged. When you pulled away, you noticed the other boys staring at you two. "_Guys, this is Y/n. She's a good friend of mine. We meet at school. Y/n, this is Two-Bit Mathews, Johnny Cade, and Dallas Winston."_ Dally was the one that really caught your eye. He was the best looking out of all of them in your opinion. You both couldn't take your eyes off of each other. He walked up to you, took your hand, and kissed it."_Pleasure to meet you Y/n. I'm Dallas. But please, call me Dally."_ You heard the one with the Mickey Mouse shirt on laugh. "_Since when is Dallas Winston romantic?" _He rolled his eyes. "_Can I interest you in a nice cool ice cream cone?"_ He said while pulling money out of his pocket. "_Yeah, thank you."_ He shrugged. "_Don't worry about it doll."_ He bought two cones of plain vanilla. You both took a seat on a nearby bench and got to know each other pretty well. Now here you two are, sitting with the whole gang; him in a black suit, and you in your white bridal gown, eating plain vanilla ice cream with Dally's best man and your maid of honor.

**Johnny**: It was getting dark outside when your parents came home from their night out. You informed them that you were going out for a while. "_Be back in by midnight, and be careful!"_ Is the last thing you heard before you closed the front door behind yourself. You didn't really know where you were headed, so you just went to the park. It felt wonderful outside. A nice cool and crisp windy breeze would blow by every few minutes. You got to the park and sat down on the swing set; slowly pushing yourself back and forth with your legs. _Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth._ You didn't go to fast or high. You were getting bored, so you decided to do one of your favorite things and sing to yourself. You decided to sing your favorite song at the moment;_Stand by Me by Ben E. King._ _When the night, has come, and the land is dark, and the moon, is the only, light we'll see._ You were continuing along the song with your wonderfully gifted voice that your learned from your grandmother before she passed away. _Stand, by me. Oh stand, by me. Oh stand, sta-_ **SNAP!** Your song was soon cut short when you heard the sound of a twig snapping. You looked up and saw a cute, tall and slender boy with fluffy black hair and dark skin. He had a scar on his cheek which you thought made him look tuff. "_Sorry to scare ya. I just heard this beautiful singing while walking, so I followed it and it lead to you."_ You could feel yourself blushing like crazy. "_Of course, a beautiful voice has to come from a beautiful girl like yourself."_That's it, you were a goner. He was the one. "_Thanks, my name's Y/n."_ You said as the boy sat on the vacant swing next to you. "_Johnny, Johnny Cade…"_ And you were right, you were a goner for the one and only Johnny Cade.


	14. Updates (please read)

Hey guys! This isn't exactly an update, but I am updating to let you guys know I have a fresh new account, _staygold-fandom, _where I've just published a new story called _Housekeeping! _Anything you'd like to know about what I will be doing with this account and these stories will be in the biography of my new account. Make sure to check it out, read the story and review! Stay Gold. ;)


End file.
